Gordon Agrippa
Summary Gordon Agrippa 「ゴードン・アグリッパ Gōdon Agurippa」 is a 1st Class Junior Magic Knight of the Clover Kingdom's Black Bull squad. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely 7-C Name: Gordon Agrippa Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Poison mage, Magic Knight, Black Bulls member, Curse mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Magic, Acrobatics, Aura, Energy Projection, Statistics Amplification (With Reinforcement Magic and Mana Skin), Flight (with a broom), Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Corrosion Inducement, Creation and possible Resistance to Heat Manipulation (With Mana Skin) Attack Potency: Likely Town level+ (Blocked attacks from Elf Hamon who could injure Base Asta) Speed: Unknown with FTL reactions and attack speed Lifting Strength: Unknown. Can be augmented by Reinforcement Magic (Reinforcement Magic was stated by Tabata to increase the physical capabilities of the user even without much in the way of muscle) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Town level+, possibly higher (Tanked an attack from N°0 Michael Caesar, a being made of two corpses of former Magic Knight Captains), higher with Mana Skin Stamina: High Range: Tens of Meters Standard Equipment: *'Grimoire:' Gordon possesses a grimoire that contains various poison-based magic spells Black_Clover_Gordon_Agrippa_Grimoire.png|Gordon's Grimoire Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Poison Magic 「毒魔法 Doku Mahō」: Gordon uses this magic attribute to generate and manipulate poison. The poison can be in the form of a liquid or a gas. Poison Magic is strong against Plant Magic and the liquid form could be used to refract light *'Poison Magic: Verbotenes Obst 「毒魔法『禁じられた果実ファーボーテン・オーブスト』 Doku Mahō "Fābōten Ōbusuto"」:' Gordon holds his hands apart and creates a large mass of liquid poison between them. The mass is then launched at the target. *'Poison Magic: Violett Schirm 「毒魔法『紫の傘ヴィオレット・シルム』 Doku Mahō "Vioretto Shirumu"」:' Gordon holds out his hand and generates a large curtain of poison liquid. This curtain could be used to shield a target from an attack. Black_Clover_Gordon_Agrippa_Verbotenes_Obst.png|Poison Magic: Verbotenes Obst Black_Clover_Gordon_Agrippa_Violett_Schirm.png|Poison Magic: Violett Shirm Curse Magic 「呪詛魔法 Juso Mahō」: Gordon uses this form of magic to include additional effects to his spells. He is considered an expert in this type of magic *'Poison Curse Magic: Aufwachen Dachs 「毒呪詛魔法『寝起きのアオフヴァッヘン穴熊ダクス』 Doku Juso Mahō "Aofuvahhen Dakusu"」:' Gordon creates multiple badgers composed of poison. These badgers are strong enough to chew through the limbs of magically reinforced corpses *'Poison Curse Magic: Dwelling of the Poison Cloud 「毒呪詛魔法『毒雲の棲家 』 Doku Juso Mahō "Dokugumo no Sumika"」:' holds out their hands and generates a large stream of poison gas. This stream could easily corrode any plant life it touches. Black_Clover_Gordon_Agrippa_Aufwachen_Dachs.png|Poison Curse Magic: Aufwachen Dachs Black_Clover_Gordon_Agrippa_Dwelling_of_the_Poison_Cloud.png|Poison Curse Magic: Dwelling of the Poison Cloud Gallery Black_Clover_Black_Bulls_barge_into_courthouse.png|Black Bulls barging into the Courthouse Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Black Clover Category:Tier 7 Category:Comedy Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Black Bulls Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Broom Users Category:Poison Users Category:Acid Users Category:Corrosion Users Category:Curse Users Category:Creation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Knights Category:Shueisha